Juvia and Gajeel Mishaps: Drinking Buddies
by Sunny Akutsu
Summary: One-shot. Hilarity ensues as Gajeel gets drunk and Juvia is there to make sure he doesn't knock out too many Fairy Tail members from the drunk Dragon Slayer throwing beer mugs at them. The drunken Gajeel then asks Juvia something.


**My very first ever Fairy Tail fic~! This is a request I'm filling out for my dear friend, Kasugaxxx of deviantart! She's wait so long (months actually…yeah, I'm a terrible friend) so I thought of acting like a friend for once and finally fulfill the request!**

**Alright, first things first:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and I'm sorry for any inaccuracies 'cause I've only reached the arc where Natsu and Gajeel beat Laxus.**

**Now on with the fic!**

**/***/**

* * *

Juvia has tagged along with Gajeel when he said he was going to go drinking for the night. Earlier that day, the Dragon Slayer had (another)fallout with his fellow Dragon Slayer 'friend' and his 'pet cat'. The Water Mage knows exactly what it would mean if her friend went drinking after an argument with Natsu and Pantherlily.

_***BLAM***_

"Hey! What idiot threw thing mug on me?" One of the Fairy Tail guild members held up a drinking cup that crashed onto his head.

"Eh~! Pipe…_**down**_…NA—**TSU!"**

Gajeel screamed (or at least tried to) from the counter, speech slightly slurred. His cheeks became flushed right after the tenth shot. And this was why Juvia had to see him guzzle down drink after drink:

_Juvia must make sure Gajeel-kun doesn't make too many people angry while he's drunk, _she thought.

"Ju-juvia i-is s-sorry—Hehe!" She stuttered to the mug victim, "Y-You see, J-Juvia's drinking—not Gajeel-kun—and Juvia was the one who threw that. Hehe…"

"_**Hey Juvia! **_

_***gulp gulp***_

"You're—not making—it convincing—_HA~—_enough!"

That was Cana. She said it after each gulp of her booze from her favorite beer barrel (Yes, beer barrel) tonight.

Gajeel made a few more mugs fly as he threw them to more unassuming victims and got more guild members mad. They couldn't go and beat the guy up, though: **One **was because picking a fight with the former Phantom Guild member was almost imaginable that time and **Two **was because they would get too stunned when he would sudden call them 'Natsu' or 'Pantherlily' too them. (By the way, Natsu and the Black Excced were away on a mission that night).

Juvia could only do little to really curve everyone's anger out on the drunken Dragon Slayer.

"**HEY! A REAL MAN DOESN'T THROW MUGS AT OTHER MEN'S HEADS!"**

Gajeel's last victim happened to be the ever manly Elfman. Juvia unconvincingly said that the 'man' who threw the mug was her.

…

Elfman was able to put two and two together…but didn't bother to beat up Gajeel , like everyone else wanted to (Thank God)—Gajeel suddenly called Elfman 'Natsu' and made the guy stiff with bafflement.

Gajeel spent most of the night guzzling on much booze as Cana. He got so drunk that he had won just about everyone's pity! His female friend, though, could only watch him drink while she did a bad job in pacifying angered patrons before her friend's drunken state would subdue potential opponents into a white-eyed daze.

_Juvia …is not good enough…_, Juvia quickly dove into depression after everyone decided to ignore the intoxicated Gajeel,_…Even Gray-sama thinks Juvia is worthless in this situation...__**WHA~! JUVIA JUST KNOW IT! HE'S WATCHING ME…SOMEWHERE!**_

Disappointed, Juvia plopped back to her seat, besides the Gajeel, who was still a bottomless pit for alcohol that night.

Sighing...

**/***/**

**[…Meanwhile…somewhere far away from Fairy Tail…]**

_***ah-ah-ah-choo***_

…

"Gray…"

…

…

…

"_**Why in the hell did you sneeze on my meat?" **_ Natsu fumed with all his fire,**"IT'S. NOW. FROZEN!"**

_"**Hey! It's not my fault you cooked your food next to me!" **_Gray stopped the charging Dragon Slayer with his free hand preparing his Ice Magic,_** "**_**And besides,**_** I sneezed for no reason! **_**Really!**_**" **_

"_They're at it again…"_

Lucy moaned.

"Looks like it."

Erza said as she polished on one of her swords. She sends it back to her pocket space just as another member of the party spoke out.

"So these two have _always_ been like this?"

The two girls nodded to Pantherlily. They also told the Black Exceed that all that's left for the rest of the team to do was sit back, eat their food and watch as the ever faithful Gray and Natsu fought on…as usual…

"I wonder who was taking about Gray just now," Happy wondered as he ate on his fish.

**/***/**

**[…Back at Fairy Tail…]**

_***sigh***_

Gajeel left his mug quarter full as he saw a blue woman sit next to him. Listening to her sigh, the Dragon Slayer sensed that she was upset.

"You're havin' trouble too huh?" he hiccupped to the woman, "So..._hic_…what's wrong with…you tonight…lady…" He couldn't remember that the woman he was speaking to was his fellow guild mate and friend, Juvia. (He...was _that _drunk!)

"Juvia's friend is acting like a big jerk because he's drinking too much," the woman said.

"Hey…Juvia right?" Since Juvia' sounded like a name, Gajeel decided to call the woman by that. He got a nod from the blue woman and continued,_ "So…why's this idiot…drinking too much? " _He moaned.

"Juvia has reason to believe it is because of his fight with two other guild members today," Juvia gave her answer directly. She sounded like she was giving her answers without a second thought.

"_That's too bad…,"_ Gajeel said, still drunk, "_A bastard like that…isn't someone who you should be friends with…._**Trust me! **My friends…_they're bastards for being jerks towards me,"_ he let out a laugh, "They'll regret it…**I know it."**

The drunk Gajeel explained further that some 'Natsu' and some 'Pantherlily' were gonna come back and bail on their job to beg for his forgiveness, "I know they'll come," he repeated, "_I just know it."_

Juvia didn't listen much of it though. It pissed Gajeel off that a pretty woman wasn't listening to him while he was letting out his problems. (It was like he was treating him as a bland rerun of an old movie lacrima or something, he thought.)Besides, he let the girl sit next to her so he felt that she should've been more grateful to him by at least pretend to listen to him.

'S-Sorry…," Gajeel heard Juvia say, "Sorry Juvia hasn't been a good friend to you tonight." Her voice was riddled with sadness. "Juvia is sorry Gajeel-kun."

"…"

"…"

"Don't be," Gajeel allowed. The drunken him then thought, _Why is this chick being so nice? We just meet in all. But…_

"Hey—_hic_—listen," he continued, "I—_hic_—may not_ be_ an expert _in_—_hic_—dealing _with _depression," his tone ranged from soft to hard at the most inopportune moments, "But I…know how someone as pretty as you…could forget a jerk like the one who's being such a pain in your ass."

He spotted a blush on Juvia. But her tone was still a bit sad, "What should Juvia do, then?"

_"Simple,"_ Gajeel smiled. Weird, he thought. He felt the grin he did was only reserved for thse who weren't such bastards to him. Maybe Juvia was really that special to him, "Answer me." The drunk Gajeel said, then held Juvia's hand in his and let her hear what he had to say in his groggy voice.

"Will…_hic_…you marry me…pretty—_hic—_girl?"

"…"

Juvia gasped. She was in awe and shock.

_***ba-bump***_

She felt her heart racing…

_***ba-bump***_

…her cheeks burning…

_***ba-bump***_

…her body becoming still and…

_***ba—***_

**"**_**Grr…" **It should be**—GRAY-SAMA WHO SHOULD BE PROPOSING TO JUVIA!**_

… her blood boiling!

..

...

...

...

The outside and inside of the Fairy Tail building was safe and dry...Until...

"_**WATER LOCK!"**_

_***SPLASH***_

Juvia flooded the entire guild—in one second flat.

"_**What in the hell?" **_Everything got submerged underwater. __Even Gajeel got in the drink before he got to stick his head out to the surface, sober. "_**Why's Fairy Tail a swimming pool again?"**_

His 'proper' way of speaking again came out of his loud mouth. He was himself again after getting a face full of the water's cold."_**What did Juvia do **__**now**__**?"**_ He actually knew what had just happened.

But he couldn't remember why Juvia did it.

After turning his head around enough, he spotted the woman. Juvia was sobbing on top of the barrel Cana drank her booze from earlier.

Gajeel unleashed his anger towards Juvia.

"_**HEY JUVIA! **_**WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM _THIS TIME_?"**

And Juvia forgot about crying to unleash the rest of her anger at him.

"_**JUVIA WILL NOT LET GAJEEL-KUN STEAL HER HEART AWAY FROM GRAY-SAMA!"**_

…

…

…

…

"Huh?"

"_**Wha!"**_

Confusion broke out from Gajeel while embarrassment broke out from Juvia.

And that's how their drinking night that night ended.

**/***/**

**[OMAKE]**

**Gajeel:** _(angrily)_ Hold on, bastard! You can't just end it like this!

**Juvia:** _(blushing) _Gajeel-kun is right! This is not a good way to end this humiliating night!

**Writer:** Sorry…But…I'm off :D~! _(runs into the distance…never to be seen again)_

_(Silence)_

**Gaejeel and Juvia:** _**COME BACK!**_

* * *

**/***/**

**I don't really write for the Fairy Tail fandom (which is why the story's a lil' screw for you true Fairy Tail fans. Sorry ^^;), but lately I've been having trouble writing fics for my curently-obssessing fandom. So, I decided to write for another fandom for a while. What do you think, guys? Guys..?**

**Alright then...**

**My dear friend had been waiting all summer for this. And since, college has been a drag lately (for me, mostly…) I decided to fulfill her request to get my mind off of the stress _AND_ (most importantly) to let some stress out of my friend (I'm pretty sure her time adjusting to the new school year is kinda...kinda...Idk.). **

**Hope you guys like my oneshot and hope you like it ATE~! :3 ****See ya real soon.**


End file.
